Encuentro Predestinado
by zanavalu
Summary: Van extraña mucho a Hitomi, así que decide hacer un viaje a la Luna Fantasma... pero, que pasa cuando se encuentra un par de años antes de su primer encuentro con Hitomi. VANXHITOMI.


Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, este fanfiction esta hecho sin fines de lucro y por diversión.

Observo la luna fantasma brillar suavemente sobre el firmamento, su belleza estéreo le hipnotizaba y le llevaba a sonar con aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda llenos de amor y comprensión . Hitomi era su mayor tesoro, su recuerdo siempre le brindaba confort en los días mas difíciles de la restauración de la paz, pero, ahora mientras las responsabilidades aumentaban, ni siquiera su titulo de rey, héroe de Gaea le salvaban de las miradas de repulsión por ser un descendiente de dragón, extendió sus Alas permitiendo que la luz de la luna fantasma le bañara. Cerro los ojos e imagino que las caricias que recibían eran de su querida Hitomi. "Tus alas me gustan mucho van", escucho un eco en su corazón y sintió como la chica le sostenía del estomago y recargaba su rostro sonrojado sobre su espalda.

Hitomi .- dejo salir en un suspiro .- ella le quería por quien era, y le gustaba lo que era. Se levantó de improviso, tenía que verla, sacudió su cabeza, necesitaba verla, sostuvo el pendiente sobre su pecho con fuerza. Nunca debió enviarla de regreso, el la amaba y la necesitaba a su lado, levantarse todas las mañanas para ver sus ojos abrirse con delicadeza y verla dormir por las noches. Di un aleteo fuerte con sus alas y el pendiente brillo con fuerza. Sonrío ampliamente, al sentir como el alo de luz le transportaba.

Hitomi, Te traeré de vuelta.—dijo antes de que la luz se desvaneciera por completo de Fanelia.

Van abrió los ojos, maravillado. El lugar donde habia aterrizado parecía un parque de juegos para niños en forma de animales, columpios, todo lucia tan bien. Deseaba poder hacer un lugar así de bonito para Fanelia. Su sonrisa se desvaneció, estaría bien sacar a Hitomi de este lugar de primera para llevarla aun lugar donde todo estaba maltrecho por las heridas de guerra. Sacudió la cabeza, Hitomi amaba Gaea, y eso lo sabia muy bien. "No era momento de dudar Van". Se auto reprendio.

¡Atrápenla!.— grito una niña de cabello negro con un traje de marinero, de seguro era un uniforme escolar, otras dos niñas corrieron y rodearon a una niña que no seria mas grande que Merle, su cabello se encontraba enmarañado, su uniforme desaliñado y sostenía con fuerza su mochila rota o lo que quedaba de sus útiles escolares. El no podía permitir esa injusticia, se acerco a las niñas con rapidez.

Splash.—unos proyectiles llenos de agua se impactaron contra la niña.

Jaja ¡te lo mereces!.—grito una niña horrorosa de cabellos negros, que sin miramientos tomo a la niña del cabello y la arrojo contra el suelo, que ahora era un charco de lodo por la mezcla del agua y la tierra.

Bruja, bruja, bruja.—le gritaron las tres.-

¡Déjenla en paz!.—grito Van y de un empujón aventó a las niñas al suelo, el no tenia problema en arrojarlas, después de todo eran tan solo unos años menor que el y se estaban comportando como salvajes. – mocosas horrorosas ustedes son las brujas.

¿Qué te pasa?.—le pregunto la niña de cabellos negros indignadas.—te acusaremos.—

Eso si las dejo ir con vida,- saco su espada de su funda y las mocosas huyeron aterrorizadas. Suspiro y soltó una sonrisilla traviesa. Chiquillas crédulas.—envaino su espada y se volvió hacia la niña que se soltó llorando una vez que las niñas se fueron.

Shhh… tranquila, ya todo esta bien.—le dijo ayudándole a levantarse, saco un pañuelo de su chaleco. A él no le gustaba vestir tan formal, pero ahora que era rey y la guerra habia acabado le obligaban en el palacio, Merle en particular encontraba divertido buscarle toda clase de atuendos de príncipe azul. Ayudo a la niña a incorporarse y la guío a una pequeña fuente de agua, humedeció el pañuelo y comenzó a limpiar el rostro de la niña y su cabello manchado de lodo,

Gracias onichan.—le dijo con suavidad, van parpadeo el conocía esa voz. No tan tímida, pero el tono era el mismo como cuando ella le hablaba entre sollozos. Levanto su rostro encontrándose con los ojos esmeralda que tanto extrañaba, enmarcados con una cabellera color dorado, que a pesar del lodo lucia muy hermosa. Paso saliva, ¿por qué estaba frente a una versión mas joven de Hitomi? .—de nada,.—le sonrío.—mi nombre es van y el tuyo

Kanzaki, Hitomi desu.—dijo con suavidad abrazando sus útiles contra su cuerpo. Un rubor adorable adornaba sus mejillas, el pelinegro parpadeo. La Hitomi que el recordaba era mas de gritarle y después soltarse llorando. Era un poco menos tímida que la niña que se encontraba frente a el. ¿Por qué habia viajado en el tiempo? ¿afectaría esto el encuentro de esta niña con su "pasado" yo? " Nada es casualidad, todo esta premeditado" Tal vez su yo "pasado" era incapaz de ayudar a "esta" Hitomi, pero su yo actual podría ayudarle.

¿por qué te perseguían esas niñas?

Ah,- Hitomi dejo de lavar su cabello en la fuente y se volvió a verlo algo asustada, trago saliva y—ellas dicen que soy un fenómeno—murmuro apenada, estrujo su cabello y mordió su labio— primero que porque mi color de cabello, incluso la maestra dice que parezco una rebelde y que no debo de andar cambiando mi color de cabello, pero…- le miro fijamente—este es mi color de cabello natural—

Y es muy bonito, ¡tus compañeros están locos!—se quejo el príncipe.

Achu!—estornudo asustándolo—

Tal vez deberías cambiarte de ropa,-la niña miro su atuendo todo arruinado.—

Ah, mamá se enojara si llego así—se quejo—además no tengo otra cosa que ponerme-, van se quito el saco y se lo ofreció.

En la mochila no traes esos pantalones de gimnasia—sugirió, recordaba que gracias esa enorme maleta que Hitomi cargaba a todos lados, pudo traer consigo un par de cambios de ropa, incluido ese diminuto pantalón, que usaba sin pudor alguno, se sonrojo y sacudió su cabeza. Debía alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, en especial porque estaba frente a una versión más pequeña de su Hitomi.

Onichan, ¡muchas gracias!- la niña le sonrío y tomo el saco, de la mochila saco el short, que para su horror era igual de pequeño que el que usaba "su Hitomi", y se lo puso por de bajo de la falda, al parecer tenia mucha practica al vestirse de esa manera.

La ciudad de Hitomi, era un poco diferente a como lo recordaba, era "menos moderna" aunque en realidad no habia visto mucho de ella, pero, el ambiente era un poco diferente a como lo recordaba.

Umm.. kamkita—susurro y Hitomi se detuvo al verlo-

¿Perteneces a esa escuela Onichan?—

Ah, si..- mintió—

Entonces estas algo lejos— le contesto,- esa es una muy buena escuela, tiene el mejor equipo de atletismo de la región—le sonrío emocionada—¿tu vas en el equipo?

¿atletismo?—le pregunto en voz alta, mmm Hitomi, le habia hablado de eso estaba seguro.

¡Pero que tonta!—se golpeo la cabeza y saco la lengua—si cargas una espada, seguro estas en el de kendo!—completo avergonzada-

Soy un espadachín—murmuro algo confundido de lo que ella estaba diciendo—

Hitomi le sonrío nuevamente y se rió—

Y le dio gusto ver que a pesar de las circunstancias en que la encontró, ella seguía siendo igual de amable y de que confiara en el con tanta facilidad.

Será mejor que te acompañe a casa.

Caminaron juntos por varias cuadras, el lugar si que era diferente, era un pueblo pequeño, definitivamente esta no era la ciudad donde conoció a Hitomi. ¿Quizás se muda de aquí? ¡Claro que se muda de aquí tonto!, ella siguió su sueño de convertirse en atleta. Van asintió para si mismo.

Una risilla le hizo reaccionar.—

¿Que?

Eres extraño.—le dijo con suavidad.—

¿Eso es malo?.—le pregunto contrariado, hacia unos minutos esas niñas le habían llamado así, y ella habia llorado.—

Claro que no.—le sonrío.—me gusta.—dijo con una sonrisa.—eres agradable.—agrego sonrojada y se giro. Hacia la una casa tradicional. Tan diferente a las que habia visto en la otra ciudad… y tan parecida al templo donde el dragón los acorralo.

Abuela, Ya llegue.—exclamo Hitomi y entro a la casa.—nos vemos onichan, se volvió hacia el y se despidió. El pelinegro volvió la vista a su alrededor, y salto sobre la barda, casi se va de espaldas cuando vio el pendiente que colgaba del cuello de la mujer, la abuela de Hitomi era la chica a quien León le habia entregado el pendiente para que lo protegiera de Zaibach. Sostuvo su pendiente entre sus manos y le sorprendió sentir la joya tan fría. La observo fijamente, solo para encontrarse con que el color rosa se habia opacado. Observo de nueva cuenta a la abuela de Hitomi, su collar se encontraba brillando rosado como siempre.

¡Abuela!- Exclamo Hitomi saludándola con un abrazo.—

¿Qué paso Hitomi? ¿Porque vienes toda mojada?-

Tropecé en un charco.—le dijo mordiendo su labio. La abuela de Hitomi hizo un puchero, y suspiro. Hitomi ocultaba muchas cosas, Van también dejo salir un suspiro de frustración. ¿Porque Hitomi no quería decirle la verdad a su abuela?, ella podría hablar con los papas de esas mocosas horrendas.

Pero conocí a un onichan, muy amable.—le dijo con una sonrisa. -El me presto su saco.—la pequeña callo de pronto.—abuela, no le pregunte donde vivía para devolverle su saco.—dijo señalando la prenda.

Seguramente lo volverás a ver.—le sonrio la mujer.—ven, lavemos esta prenda, para que se la entregues limpia.—claro abuela!.—sonrío la niña para, detenerse de pronto. Sus pupilas se dilataron, y el color abandono su rostro. La respiración comenzó a volverse irregular. Y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. "no, no, no… .—el tono de voz de hitomi comenzó a aumentar de intensidad.—abuela!" grito la pequeña antes de desvanecerse en la inconciencia.

¡Hitomi!.—grito la abuela tan fuerte, que la madre de Hitomi salio de la cocina, para encontrar a su hija inconciente en el suelo de la sala.

Van observo con tristeza, como las lagrimas rodaban por las mejillas de la inconciente Hitomi. Salto de ahí, seguramente era una visión. Observo el cielo, tratando de contenerse, hacia unas semanas era el quien corría a sostener a Hitomi cuando caía inconciente por las visiones. Salto del edificio hacia la calle, no sabia cuanto tiempo estaría ahí, lo mejor era buscar un lugar donde quedarse.

No tardo mucho en encontrar que hacer, un amable balconero le dio trabajo en su negocio y le ofreció un pequeño cuarto para dormir. Ya que el pueblo no es muy grande y seguramente sus ganancias se irían en rentar un pequeño apartamento. Hacia ya dos semanas que habia llegado a la luna fantasma, y el pendiente parecía estar muy lejos de recuperar su místico brillo. El y Hitomi se habían hecho buenos amigos, la rubia habia confiado en el rápidamente. Suspiro, ojala ella no confiara tan fácil los hombres, se acordó de Allen y como la rubia le entregase su confianza. "fue por su aspecto de príncipe azul" le murmuro una voz en su cabeza. Ella te lo dijo, siempre haz sido tu" se dijo a si mismo. Sacudio su cabeza, hoy habia terminado temprano y daría un paseo por el pueblo.

Ah!.—exclamo una voz que el conocía bien.—

¿Hitomi? ¿Que te paso?.—le pregunto con preocupación, aunque ya podía imaginarse quienes eran las responsables del estado desalineado de la rubio. De seguro esa Sakura y sus secuaces.

Unas chicas me buscaron pleito.—dijo acomodando su falda.—pero, hoy no me deje.—dijo con una sonrisa. Mientras le contaba a van como se habia defendido de las chicas esas, y como una de sus predicciones se llevo a cabo.

Entonces, tienes estas visiones todo el tiempo.— la rubia a sintió.—

¿de todas las personas que te rodean?.—Hitomi le dio de nuevo la razón y dio un pequeño salto, para colocarse frente a el.—

me gusta estar contigo onichan.—le dijo con sinceridad, sacándole un fuerte sonrojo.

A mi también… me gusta hablar contigo.—agrego lo ultimo, de verdad deseaba que Hitomi correspondiera sus sentimientos. Pero, esta mini Hitomi era apenas una niña de 12 años, y distaba de ser la persona de quien el se habia enamorado. Además el ya tenia 18. Por el lado que lo viera solo se estaría aprovechando y cuando volviera a su tiempo… sabia muy bien que Hitomi le haría pagar caro su atrevimiento.—

Y ¿también tienes visiones sobre mi?.—le pregunto esperanzado, quizás ahí estaba la clave… ella siempre le resolvía los problemas con sus visiones.—

No.—le dijo sin dudar. – contigo nunca se lo que va a pasar.—le sonrío ampliamente.—es complicado saber siempre todo… - observo sus manos.—es como si mi vida fuese una constante repetición… siento que cada día que pasa, lo viviciese una y otra vez.—pero, contigo no.—levanto su rostro y se giro y comenzó a jugar el avión.—sonrío enternecido. Hitomi nunca llego a comportarse así, en Gaea. Siempre parecía mucho mas madura que el.

Levanto su rostro hacia el cielo. ¿ninguna visión sobre mi? Pensó para el. mientras su mente viajo a una de las ultimas conversaciones que mantuvo con Hitomi.—

Van!.—le llamo Hitomi.—sabia que estarías aquí!.—exclamo con una sonrisa para caminar hasta el pelinegro. Que observaba a escaflowen descansar en su altar.

Siempre sabes donde encontrarme.—le reprocho.—

Claro, por que te conozco muy bien.—

No, es por que haces trampa.—señalo su pendiente. La rubia se sonrojo y dijo.— puedes llamarle una retribución justa por lo que me haces pasar.—le dijo para darle la espalda, escondiendo sus mejillas.

¿lo que te hago pasar? Dijo el asomándose sobre la espalda de Hitomi, si estiraba un poco mas sus brazos, podría abrazarla y…. La rubia se volteo hacia el y enterró su cara en su pecho, el pelinegro trastrabilló y su corazon latió a mil por hora.—

Hitomi.—

solo a ti.—dijo apretando la camisa del pelinegro.—solo tengo visiones sobre ti.- le confeso logrando que sus mejillas ardieran. Si tan solo Hitomi se quedase a su lado toda la vida… le confesaría lo mucho que la amaba y lo especial que le hacia sentir que sus vidas estuvieran tan entrelazadas. Si fuera valiente y …

se golpeo la cabeza con la palma. Si hubiese sido valiente Hitomi habría permanecido a su lado.

Mini Hitomi le hablo y le dijo que tenia que irse a casa, y que el hiciera lo mismo, por que pronto caería una fuerte tormenta.- Y valla que tuvo razón.—murmuro el pelinegro al sacudirse el agua de las ropas, observo por la ventana como el cielo parecía vaciarse con tanta agua que caía. Su sonrisa se desvaneció por mucho que disfrutara de la compañía de la rubia, ella no era la Hitomi que el amaba. Se dejo caer en su cama… esperaba que las respuestas llegaran pronto.

Hitomi se levanto aterrada, y observo a su alrededor, suspiro un tanto aliviada de que la visión hubiese terminado, en ella muchas manos le arrojaban al vacio. Se escondió en sus cobijas y cerro los ojos con fuerza. Piensa algo bonito, se dijo a si misma. Y la imagen de Van atravesó su cabeza sacándole una sonrisa involuntaria. Era como un príncipe, a ella le gustaría ser tan valiente como el. Pero no tenia confianza de lograrlo. Sonrío sumiéndose en un agradable sueño repleto de blancas y suaves plumas.

Van sonrío mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente. Era gratificante ver el terminado tu trabajo. Observo el hermoso ventanal que habían empotrado en la pared. Se sentia bien, sin la presión de los sabios contra el, acerca del matrimonio. El no quería casarse con la hermana de Allen, no tenia nada en contra de la chica, pero le perturbaba que antes fuese Dilandu. Eso, sin siquiera tomar en cuenta el hecho de que el se casaría con Hitomi así tuviese que viajar mil veces en el tiempo para encontrarla.

¡Vamos apúrate! Grito una niña con el uniforme que usaba Hitomi. Mientras tiraba con fuerza de su amiga.

No, espera.- grito la otra niña soltándose del amarre de su amiga. - esto fue muy lejos... Esa niña Kanzaki... Todo esta fuera de control y si algo horrible pasa.- chillo la niña

¿Kanzaki?.- hablo Van.- ¿Qué pasa con Hitomi?.

Era una broma.- se soltó llorando.- la tienen acorralada en la azotea de la escuela.-

Van palideció y salio corriendo a la escuela. Estaba a un par de cuadras.

Le tiraron del pelo y la arrojaron al suelo. Grito cuando le tiraron un liquido espeso encima, cerro los ojos, el olor a pintura se metía por su nariz, escupió la que le callo en la boca. Sostuvo por unos segundos el pendiente que su abuela le habia regalado esa mañana. Y que le habia hecho tan feliz… porque era igual al de su onichan.

Ya no eres tan valiente bruja. - Se río una de sus compañeras.- Ya te sentías muy valientita, ¿no?.- pateo a Hitomi regresándola al suelo. La rubia observo sus manos manchadas de pintura. Y recordó a van, que nunca se rendía. Y se levanto con esfuerzo.

No te tengo miedo.- levanto su rostro, sus ojos verdes brillaron determinados, si caía lo haría defendiéndose. Sakura entrecerró los ojos. Odiaba a Hitomi y sus rasgos tan extranjeros, el cabello dorado y los ojos verdes esmeralda que roban todas las miradas y lo peor de todo esa actitud tan de niña buena. Trono los dedos y todas las niñas comenzaron a empujar a Hitomi. La rubia se defendía como podía pero termino arrinconada contra la reja de la azotea, las niñas continuaron empujando,

Clang clang,... Fue lo ultimo que escucho Hitomi antes de que la reja que le daba soporte se desvaneciera. Las niñas gritaron asustadas, al ver el cuerpo de la rubia precipitarse al vacío.

¡Hitomi!.- Grito van para sacarse la camisa y lanzarse al vacío detrás de ella, comprendiendo finalmente porque le habían enviado al pasado, sin el ahí, Hitomi habría muerto antes de conocerlo y seguramente Gaea estaría condenada a caer en las manos de Dorking . El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando tomo su mano. Todo se cubrió de negro y las visiones que atormentaban a Hitomi de todas las personas que le rodeaban se desquebrajaron a su alrededor.

Un ángel.- murmuro la voz carente y sin sentimiento de la rubia, sus ojos le observaban sin reconocerle realmente.

¡Hitomi! Gritaron las niñas que habían huido. Cuando el la deposito en el suelo. Sacándole de extraño trance. La observo por unos segundos y lo supo, Hitomi no le recordaría, y también supo que a partir de ahora todo mejoraría para ella. se alejo de ella con lentitud le dolía hacerlo, pero, tenia que irse, observo el pendiente de Hitomi y el de el, chocar y resplandecer fuertemente.

Se fuerte Hitomi y espérame.- el pelinegro se desvaneció con pequeños resplandores de luz. Las voces de la maestra y las niñas resonaron en su cabeza y todo fue oscuridad.

Hitomi abrio los ojos, todo se veia borroso y se escuchaba tan lejano.

"Es un milagro,"

"No la muevan"

Los cerro de nueva cuenta, estaba con vida y nada le dolía. Mas sin embargo se sentia aturdida, como si hubiese perdido algo muy importante.

Van aterrizo con suavidad sobre los suaves prados de Fanelia, no necesitaba abrir los ojos para reconocer la suave esencia del atardecer.

Van.- murmuraron a su espalda.- eras tu... Siempre has sido tu.- escucho su voz quebrase por las lagrimas, se giro para encararla.- no llores Hitomi.—le pidio con una sonrisa. Estaba tan contento de haber salvado su vida.

Te estuve esperando van.- dijo ella, su corto cabello ondeo con el viento.-

¿Estaremos juntos para siempre?.- Pregunto el pelinegro, ella asintió tímidamente mordió su labio, y levanto su rostro. Sus ojos esmeraldas, centellaron con determinación. - y no pudo contenerse mas, corrió a su encuentro, para tomarla entre sus brazos y envolverla en un fuerte abrazo, la observo unos segundos.

Has crecido Van.- dijo ella bajando su rostro, tomando con suavidad su camisa, en un intento de incrementar su cercanía.

Tu también... Estas mas hermosa...- le dijo logrando que ella le mirara de nuevo. Acaricio su mejilla y descubrio un poco esos ojos que le encantaban.- te amo.- le dijo para unir sus labios en un beso suave y lento. Que poco a poco se fue intensificando, necesitaba sentirla y demostrarle todo lo que no podía articular, las manos de Hitomi subieron por su cuello con timidez, mordió un poco su labio y aprovecho para ahondar el beso. Que se convirtió en una expresión de todo el amor que habia estado en espera, y la añoranza de estar con la persona amada.

El beso termino cuando sus pulmones pidieron aire, mas no separaron sus cuerpos, van unió su frente con Hitomi, sus alientos se mezclaban de una manera deliciosa. Yo también te amo, van. Y sonrío no solo con los labios también lo hizo con los ojos.

Se mi esposa. Hitomi Kanzaki... Se mi reina.- la rubia asintió y se unieran en un beso mucho mas tranquilo.

Owen.—dijo ella de pronto soltandose del abrazo.—

¿qué?

A si se llamara el….—dijo juntando sus dedos indices.

¿Quien?

igualito a ti… pero, tiene mis ojos.—la rubia le miro de reojo.

Hitomi… tu…- las palabras de Van murieron en su boca, cuando la rubia comenzo a correr rumbo al palacio.

Fin.

Hola, espero les haya gustado. Se que es muy corto.

saludos


End file.
